The structures of newly isolated C30 sulfur containing alkaloids will be completed and previously unexplored species of Nuphar will be examined for the presence of alkaloids active against human pathogenic fungi. Mass spectrometry and circular dichroism of hemiaminal types of alkaloids in acid solution will be employed to assist the structure determinations. The synthesis of the biologically active C30 hemiaminals will be initiated by testing two key steps of the conceived synthesis scheme. In addition oxidative elaboration of 6-dehydrodeoxynupharidine for use in the conceived synthesis will be explored.